


Let's get started

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal Husbands, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, Wedding, blue and gold, i have the best beta readers, maryse being the supportive mother, saia clizzy and maruke say hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: It's finally the wedding day ! The guests are here, everything is ready... But Izzy is still looking for his brother who mysteriously disappeared. Where did Alec go this time ?





	Let's get started

“ You know, throwing daggers at the door won’t magically open it.”

Alec rolled his eyes and glared reproachfully at his sister who looked clearly amused by the situation. She stood down the hallway, arms crossed and observing him, probably wondering how many hours he could stay like that, just standing there like a statue. Five minutes had already expired and he wasn’t moving at all. That's why she decided to show him that she was here because the guests were impatiently waiting and Alec clearly needed someone to open the door leading to the wedding hall. Alec realized how ridiculous he looked and he brought his right hand up to his face.

“ Stop laughing at me.”

Izzy had a compassionate smile and she came close to him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder to give him some strength and support.

“ I hope you didn't see Magnus before the ceremony, it brings bad luck.” She joked to relax him a little and he shook his head.  
“I didn't. I know you would have killed me if I did.”  
“ Good .  Clary and I worked really hard to make this wedding the most beautiful wedding that has ever existed.  I will kick your ass if you ruin it .”

Finally, Alec chuckled softly, feeling his tensed shoulders relaxing. She was definitely the best sister he could ever ask for, she always knew what to say to cheer him up. He was truly lucky to have her.

“ Well, I guess I'll try to do my best then.”

Izzy seemed satisfied and she fixed the bow tie to straighten it out. Alec could keep his hair a little messy, it was his signature after all, but if anything that belonged to Alec had to be straight, it was his outfit, which was incredibly stunning by the way. This dark blue suit was the perfect choice, she was glad Alec had listened to her and bought this one. Magnus will love it. She stepped back to have a full picture of her brother and she pretended to applaud to show how proud she was. She never looked that excited, it was to wonder who was really getting married.

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked, now that he didn't seem to hold his breath anymore.  
“Nervous?” He would be completely lying if he said that he was perfectly calm. Because clearly, he was absolutely not.  
“ That's completely normal. It's not like you're marrying the love of your life, right?”

Yes. No pressure at all.

“ Really helpful Izzy, thanks.”

She smiled again, kind of amused by her brother's behavior.

“ Come on, look at you, you're handsome ! The only thing that can happen is that your beauty will hypnotize Magnus, he will forget how to breathe and faint.”

That sounded a little bit extreme.

“He's a warlock.” He corrected. “Technically I'm not sure we can hypnotize him...”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you're breathtaking, believe me.” She grabbed his right arm and placed her hands on his forearm. “Now you're coming with me and we'll walk down this aisle together.”

Alec closed his eyes an instant, trying to find some determination.

“Don't tell me the room is full of guests.”  
“Alright, I won't tell you.”  
  
She didn't give him the time to think, she opened the door and when Alec realized what she was doing, it was already too late. So he put a smile on his face and followed his sister's lead. To be honest, it was easier than he thought. He already did it once, and without Izzy by his side but he was playing a role, nothing felt real. And now it was completely the opposite. Now, he was going to vow a life of happiness with the man of his dreams and the thought alone made his smile grow a little bit bigger.

They finally reached the front row, where all their friends and family were, so Izzy stopped walking. She caught Clary's gaze and she blew her a kiss. Clary had a radiant smile and Simon started laughing when he caught the two lovesick girls being affectionate.

“You're being sappy.”  
“Look who's talking.” She argued sassily “You didn't let go of Maia's hand since we got here.”  
“But she's not complaining.” He turned toward Maia. “You're not complaining right ?”  
“ I'm absolutely not complaining,” Maia confirmed, more than happy and  love radiating through her eyes .

Alec, who heard the discussion, rolled his eyes again. Someone needed to stop them before they started to prove which relationship was the best.

“ I think your girlfriend is waiting for you, go with her.” He whispered into Izzy's ear.

She hesitated and, fortunately for her, Maryse decided to take it from here. She smiled to Luke who was, of course, sitting next to her and she got up.

“I'll be right back.”  
“ I know you will.” He answered, and Maryse looked so joyful.

She joined her son and smiled one more time.

“ You made the best choice of your life.”She hugged him tightly, trying to control her quavering voice, overwhelmed with emotions. “I'm so proud of you.”

Alec already knew that but hearing it made him feel really emotional. The groom isn't supposed to cry before the beginning of the ceremony but the support of his mother was all he's ever dreamed of.  
  
“Thank you, mum” He quickly blinked back the tears caused by a rush of warmth spreading through his heart. “It means the world to me.”  
“You deserve to be happy with Magnus, I'm so thankful he was always here for you.” She said, more sincere than ever and Alec didn't know what to say in response. He was so happy, he couldn't ask for anything else.  
“ Keep that for your poignant speech after the ceremony or I swear, I will have no tears left to cry.”

Maryse laughed a little and she nodded.

“ You're probably right. Besides if I destroy my makeup now, Isabelle will never forgive me.”

And it wouldn’t surprise Alec. Izzy was truly invested and thank the Angel she was here, helping Magnus and him, because organizing this wedding exhausted them for months. She clearly was a life-savior. Clary helped too, she couldn't leave her dear girlfriend alone and Alec was incredibly grateful for that.

“Did you see Magnus? I'm grounded, I can't talk to him so I don't even know if he's here.”  
“ I think he's getting ready, Izzy welcomed him earlier.”

Alec checked the door, waiting for Magnus to enter and Maryse saw that he started to be nervous again.

“He'll come.” She reassured him. “He's probably just waiting to make a dramatic entrance.”  
“ Yes, I already heard that before...” Alec grinned and Maryse chuckled, remembering some memories. Magnus was never late, he just liked to show up just at the right moment.  
“I can go and see how he's doing.” She proposed and Alec seemed more peaceful.  
“I'd appreciate that, thanks.”  
“ Alright, stay with Luke and Max and don't get into trouble.”

She left the place, knowing that his son was in good hands.  


* * *

 

Finding Magnus wasn't hard, his hiding place was pretty obvious. He was simply in Alec's office, dealing with his own stress. In front of the mirror, he was trying to tie his tie without using magic because he couldn't focus so it wasn't reasonable.

Magnus chewed on his lower lip, his hands were shaking because of all the apprehension he was going through. He kept repeating his vows in his head but the more he was saying them, the more he felt like he was forgetting every word of his monologue. Getting married was so exciting but so stressful at the same time. He wasn't afraid of being left at the altar. Far from it actually. He never even considered that option because it was just completely unrealistic. He knew he'll always live with Alec by his side. And he also knew that they won't ever forget this day, that's why he absolutely wanted to avoid memory gaps. He had so much to tell to his future husband - husband, what a beautiful word -, he couldn't just skip some parts.

Magnus took a look in the mirror. He seemed so serious like he wasn’t himself. He had too much pressure on his shoulders and it was his fault only. He was living the best day of his life, he shouldn't torture himself like that. If something unexpected happened, then he’d improvise. He was Magnus Bane after all, right? There was nothing he couldn't fix.

Someone knocked on the door and he thought it was Isabelle who was losing her legendary patience.

“ Come in!”

Maryse entered and he raised an eyebrow, surprised but happy to see her. He didn't have the time to properly talk to her with all this agitation. She saw he was struggling with his tie so she smiled.

“Let me help you with that,” she offered and Magnus accepted the proposition without an hesitation.  
“Thank you.”  
“ My pleasure. And I can be the first to see your outfit, I'm lucky."

Magnus grinned, he kind of deserved this remark. He hadn’t told anyone what he’d chosen to wear for the wedding. Even Catarina hadn’t been able to make him speak. It was a complete secret and all his friends didn't know how to deal with this mystery, spending their time trying to guess Magnus' outfit without success. Did he enjoy it? Of course he did.

“How do I look?” He finally asked, his head tilted up to give her more access to the item around his neck while Maryse was focused on her task.  
“ All I can say is that nobody could have predicted this.” She lifted up her eyes. “Seriously where did you find that jacket? You look amazing in it.”

The jacket was full of golden embroideries, that were intertwining, covering the most part of the black fabric which was under them. It was so harmonious, so beautifully made. A masterpiece. With that, Magnus chose surprisingly classic black straight trousers. Too much was maybe his middle name but if he wanted to wear his new burgundy shoes, he had to add some contrast. Magnus Bane really knew how to dress and once again he proved that. In addition to that, his makeup was, as always, perfectly done. He went for a black eyeshadow and a thin line of a golden eyeliner to remind the color code of his outfit. Maryse had no other choice but to be impressed.

Magnus laughed and he winked.

“ I can't reveal my secrets Maryse, you know that.”

Now that he was entirely ready, he looked in the mirror, just checking if he didn't forget anything.

“Ready to go?” Maryse asked and Magnus took a deep breath.  
“ I guess I am.”

He made a few steps but Maryse didn't follow him so he stopped.

“Can I say something first?” She asked and Magnus was a little confused.  
“ Well, yes of course.”

She gently smiled and she slipped her arm into his.

“ You're the best choice Alec has ever made. I'm glad you crossed his path.”

Magnus couldn't hide his joy and he gave her his biggest smile, sincerely touched by her words. She became so supportive, so nice, she was always telling everyone that she was proud of Alec, proud of Magnus, proud of them both... She truly cared about their happiness and it was the best proof of love. For centuries, Magnus had thought he would never know the chance to have a mother like her. And now, here she was, walking him down the aisle and bringing him assurance and courage.

She was definitely the best mother on earth.

“ So...” He needed to distract himself and after spending more and more time with Maryse, he discovered that he really liked talking to her about literally everything. “How are things going with Luke ?”

A dreamy look crossed her face as she was playing some moments with Luke, recent or not, in her head.

“Everything is great.” Her voice was filled with affection. “Max instantly loved him, I'm so glad they get along so well.”  
“Of course they do, Luke is the kindness itself. It's easy to love him.”  
“I can't tell otherwise” Maryse agreed and the way she smiled was enough to show how grateful she was to have him in her life.  
“ I'm happy for you.” And Magnus really meant it. Maryse deserved a great love story too.

Talking helped him to erase his dark thoughts and he was calm when they finally reached the door. Nobody was paying attention to them so Magnus scanned the whole room, looking for someone, in particular. It was easy to guess who he longed to see and his heart beat faster when his gaze met Alec's silhouette. Madzie was with him and they were talking, probably in the middle of a really passionate conversation and that scene was absolutely adorable. “He's good with kids,” Catarina had said once and Magnus couldn't agree more.

But even though he loved his adoptive daughter from the bottom of his heart – she was the one who was supposed to bring the rings for a reason -, he couldn't avert his eyes from his sublime fiancé, and soon to be his husband.

“ He's... I can't even find a word to describe him.”  
“I thought you knew many languages.” Maryse pointed out with an amused smile.  
“ None can do him justice, I need to invent a new vocabulary.”

A giggle shook Maryse's shoulders as she was trying to remain serious, a smile still playing softly on her lips.

“You're really the romantic one.”  
“Don't get me started.” He interrupted her. “Alec can be sentimental too.”  
“ Well, we can talk about that later, I think everyone finally saw us.”

Magnus didn't noticed that everyone in the room grew silent and he realized that Maryse was right. All the eyes were fixed on them... Well, mostly on him but Magnus couldn't blame them, he kind of asked for it. Alec gave him a really intense stare and Magnus cleared his throat, feeling suddenly weak.

“Let's go before Alec has a heart attack or I collapse.”  
“ As you wish.” Maryse said without hiding her mocking tone.

The musicians started playing, so Maryse and Magnus walked together. Maryse didn't let go of his arm, determined to be with him until the last second. When Magnus was in front of Alec, she finally stepped back and her son smiled in acknowledgement. She didn't do it because she had to but because she truly wanted it. And it really meant the world.

“You were waiting for me?” Magnus guessed, putting on an air of innocence.  
“You're almost late.” Alec answered teasingly.  
“Just admit you missed me, darling.” Magnus teased him and Alec rolled his eyes like he always used to.  
“You're lucky I love you.”  
“You better love me.” Magnus smirked. “You're about to spend the eternity with me.”

And Alec would never complain about that.

Now that everyone was ready, the ceremony could finally begin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it !  
> You can find me on tumblr (@Onceuponavideo) and twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) ! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to my amazing beta readers (@banesgiggle and @angry_alec on twitter) who 1) gave me the motivation to write 2) helped me to turn some sentences in a better way  
> English isn't my native language so I'm trying to practice more !  
> Feel free to give your impressions !


End file.
